dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
EX Gogeta
is the EX-Fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Appearance EX Gogeta's hair appears akin to Goku's Super Saiyan hair. His outfit is unique, as it combines a different armor design for the top with the bottom part of his armor flowing into white robes. EX Gogeta dons the Metamo-Ring and white armbands over an orange form-fitting long-sleeved shirt. He wears Vegeta's boots, and retains a tail due to Vegeta Saga Vegeta being one of the fusees. Biography ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' After losing to Tekka and Pinich in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, Goku and Vegeta use EX Fusion to try to combat their students. In the end, however, he is overpowered and loses. Via performing Freeform Fusion between Goku (adult) and Vegeta in their different series incarnations and transformations, EX Gogeta can appear in various Super Saiyan forms (i.e. Super Saiyan 4 or Super Saiyan Blue, or a mix of both), Hybrid or pure. Power EX Gogeta is a G-Rank fusion, putting him on the same level as several other strong fusions such as Gomas and even Super Saiyan Blue Vegito and Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta while just in his base form. He is presumably weaker, though the indefinite time limit of EX-Fusion allows him to last longer in battle. Abilities *'Kamehameha' - A powerful ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of ki. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Goku. **'Super Kamehameha' - A more powerful version of the Kamehameha invented by Goku. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Goku. **'Full Power Kamehameha' - An even more powerful version of the Kamehameha. Like its name suggests, it is used at maximum power. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Goku. ***'Galick Kamehameha' - A combination of Goku's Full Power Kamehameha and Vegeta's Hyper Galick Gun used by EX Gogeta in Dragon Ball Fusions. EX Gogeta extends his arms to his sides, forming twin ki spheres in each hand. Next, he performs a sweeping arm movement similar to The Original Kamehameha before fusing the ki spheres together in front of him. Finally, EX Gogeta pulls back to charge the attack like a normal Kamehameha before launching the Galick Kamehameha in a brilliant burst of blue. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves. ***'Limitbreaker Kamehameha' - A version of the Kamehameha even stronger than Full Power Kamehameha. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Goku. ****'Godlike Big Bang Kamehameha' - A combination of Vegeta's Godlike Big Bang Attack and Goku's Limitbreaker Kamehameha. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves. *'Godlike Big Bang Attack' - A powerful variation of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. EX Gogeta fires a Big Bang Attack with godlike power that is stronger than the original. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Vegeta. *'Galick Gun' - A Kamehameha-like energy wave used primarily by Vegeta. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Vegeta. **'Super Galick Gun' - A stronger version of the Galick Gun. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Vegeta. ***'Hyper Galick Gun' - An even stronger version of the Galick Gun. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Vegeta. *'Arts Rush' - A rush attack involving a sudden charge forward and a kick downward, then another charge followed by a trailing ki blast. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Vegeta. **'Arts Rush EX' - A stronger version of Arts Rush. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Vegeta. ***'Arts Rush SP' - A version of Arts Rush even stronger than Arts Rush EX. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Vegeta. *'Spirit Bomb' - A powerful energy sphere technique invented by King Kai. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Goku. **'Ultra Spirit Bomb' - A larger and more powerful form of the Spirit Bomb. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Goku. *'Ah, Lord Beerus!' - A technique where the user tricks the opponent and any nearby enemies that God of Destruction Beerus is behind them causing all enemies effected by the attack to lose a turn. One of EX Gogeta's Special Moves acquired from Goku. *'Tension Charge EX' - Grants Hustle status. EX Gogeta's Special Skill. *'Avenger' - Stat boosts when an ally falls. One of EX Gogeta's passive Skills. *'Battle Maniac' - Stat boosts with every attack. One of EX Gogeta's passive Skills. *'Challenger' - Stat boost when facing higher level enemy. One of EX Gogeta's passive Skills. *'Lone Wolf' - Stat boosts when fighting alone. One of EX Gogeta's passive Skills. *'Pure Heart' - Nullifies Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam. One of EX Gogeta's passive Skills acquired from Goku. Equipment *'Battle Armor' - EX Gogeta wears a unique style Battle Armor which features a tailcoat-like design. *'Metamo-Ring' - Like all EX-Fusions, EX Gogeta wears the single Metamo-Ring formed by the fusion of his fusees' Metamo-Rings. This single Metamo-Ring maintains his fusion. *'Power Pole' - A magic staff given to Goku by his adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Acquired from Goku and used by EX Gogeta to perform certain Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Power Pole Combo' - A Power Pole rush attack acquired from Goku. ***'Power Pole Rush' - A stronger version of Power Pole Combo acquired from Goku. ****'Power Pole Frenzy' - An even stronger version of Power Pole Combo acquired from Goku. Forms Great Ape As he poses a Saiyan tail, EX Gogeta is naturally capable of transforming into a Great Ape if exposed to a source of Blutz Waves such as the Moon or Power Ball (a technique his fusee Vegeta knows how to perform). However he has never been depicted transforming thus it is unclear what level of control he would have over the form. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa (Goku's voice) and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta's voice) Site Navigation Category:Saiyans Category:Fusion Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters Category:Siblings